1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) and, more particularly, to a bit-slice type large scale integrated circuit with multiple-functions on a one-chip semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arithmetic and control systems of micro-processors as is well known, may include a plurality of conventional one-chip semiconductor devices of the bit-slice type. The conventional arithmetic and control system shown in FIG. 1A comprises a plurality of one-chip semiconductor devices 3 of the bit-slice type, a control unit 2 and another device 1. The one-chip semiconductor devices 3 are, for example, registers and arithmetic logic units which may be designed as bit-slice type LSIs. The device 1 includes control logic circuits which are not bit-slice type LSIs. Therefore, the greater part of this system may not be bit-sliced.
Another conventional arithmetic and control system shown in FIG. 1B comprises an LSI 4 which includes n control units C1, C2, . . . , and Cn. Each control unit, for example, C1, is divided into four kinds of control circuits C11, C12, C13 and C14. Although the control units may be designed as bit-slice type LSIs, input and output signal lines 5 necessarily require 4 .times. n pins and lines. Thus, this LSI is also not suitable for a one-chip semiconductor device because it cannot be contained therein with the standard package.